Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 10 - Wipeout
"I'm going cakeless." ~ Ray Let's Play Minecraft: Episode 10 - Wipeout is the tenth episode of Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft series. In this episode, Jack, Michael, and Ray must run a qualifier run through a Wipeout-inspired obstacle course built by Geoff and Gavin in order to win the Tower of Pimps for a week. Appearances *Geoff Ramsey (Not competing) *Gavin Free (Not competing) *Jack Pattillo *Michael Jones *Ray Narvaez, Jr. The Competition Rules *The fastest time through the course wins. *If you fall off the course or die, you must walk along the "camera track" to the start of whichever section you were on. *If you fail any objective three times, you are allowed to skip it. *You get three chances only on the final objective. *If you successfully complete the final objective, thirty seconds will be removed from your time. Summary The episode begins with Gavin and Geoff revealing the course while Gavin runs it in Practice mode. They explain (and name) each section as Gavin approaches it. After they finish the course, the other three Hunters run through it, one at a time. Their first run will be a "blind" run, then they will run it again in Episode 11. Ray is the first to run the course. He does well until he gets to a lava doorway which he needs to run through. He dies and has to run back to it. After completing it, he continues on, eventually getting to the Maze of Hatred, where he gets shot with an arrow and dies again. Ray completes the maze and declines the cake set for the contestants. He swims up the Waterfalls of Sploosh, but dies again on the second jump. Eventually, Ray makes it to the Leap of Faith, but fails to complete it in three attempts. Ray's final time was 11 minutes, 8.8 seconds. Jack is next up to run the course. He dies immediately in the lava jumps, but completes it on the second attempt. After a little confusion in the Forest of Mystery, he gets to the Glass of Confusion. He falls on the first try, but makes it afterward. Jack comes up to the Crusher, and fails all three of his attempts. In the Maze of Hatred, he gets shot immediately, then just barely passes it. After eating the cake, Jack climbs the Waterfalls of Sploosh, dies on the second jump, like Ray, then completes it. He makes it to the Leap of Faith, but fails all three attempts. Jack's final time was 15 minutes, 25.6 seconds. Michael is the final contestant. As he jumps the lava, Gavin accidentally fall off the camera track, pushing Michael in. After restarting the time, Michael makes it to the lava door, where he dies. He makes it all the way to the Maze of Hatred, where he is shot with an arrow. Michael then climbs up the Waterfalls of Sploosh, making it on his first attempt. He then makes it to the Leap of Faith, but, like the others, fails to complete it. Michael's final time was 10 minutes, 6.7 seconds. Michael wins the Tower of Pimps. Results Category:Let's Play Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Episodes Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Trivia *This is the first episode in which the Tower of Pimps was used as a trophy. *Michael is the first winner of the Tower of Pimps, which is ironic seeing as how he was the least experienced Minecraft player in the AH office. *All three contestants died in the Maze of Hatred, and failed every attempt at the Leap of Faith. *This is the first instance of Ray going cakeless. *Despite Geoff and Gavin saying you can't jump through the Crusher, Ray did it anyway without being penalized. *Jack was the only competitor to not make it through the Crusher at all. Navigation Category:Let's Play Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Episodes Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Achievement Hunter